


Fictober18 #26 - “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22. We see what Felicity and Caitlin get up to with the boys on their road trip.





	Fictober18 #26 - “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

 

“Caitlin! Come quick! I think I may have done something!!” Felicity shouted from her bed.

 

Caitlin rushed into the room, sliding on the floor in her sock feet. “What did you do?” She quickly scanned the room looking for damage.

 

“I told Oliver that I miss him.” Felicity practically whispered before throwing her face in her pillow.

 

Caitlin came to sit on the edge of the bed. “Oh Felicity,” she tried to peel the pillow away from Felicity’s face. “What did he say?”

 

Felicity dropped the pillow. She jumped up from the bed, began pacing back and forth. “He said he missed me too but maybe he just said that because I freaked him out. We only met a week ago. How can I miss him? This is all happening too soon. I freaked him out because I freaked me out. Caitlin, we haven’t even gone on a date! I screwed things up BEFORE our first date! Who does that?!”

 

“Okay,” Caitlin jumped up, grabbed Felicity’s shoulders to stop her from pacing. “Stop. You are making me dizzy. You do not know you freaked Oliver out. Maybe, he misses you too. I think it’s kind of sweet actually. Totally living vicariously. Did he say anything else besides that he misses you?”

 

“No, just Night. He’s freaked isn’t he?” Felicity began biting on her thumbnail.

 

“Okay, we have no proof that he’s freaked out. Let me make you a cup of tea.” Caitlin guided Felicity toward the kitchen.

 

Felicity sat at the kitchen table quietly worrying while Caitlin put the kettle on. 

 

“Stop brooding,”  Caitlin said with her back turned to Felicity.

 

“You can’t even see me! How do you know I’m brooding?” Felicity sighed.

 

Caitlin turned around, “Ah ha! This just proves my point” Caitlin looked pretty pleased with herself.

 

“And what point was that?” Felicity gave her a hard look.

 

“But if you cannot see it, is it really there?” Caitlin nodded at Felicity. “We can’t see Oliver freaking out so there is no guarantee that he is. Why spend any more time freaking out over something that may not rank freaking out? You see what I’m saying?” Caitlin handed Felicity a mug of tea. Before making her own.

 

Felicity took a couple of deep breathes. “You are right. You are always, right.”

 

“Boy, I love hearing that.” Caitlin laughed. “Can you let other people in on that fact?”

 

“I’ll be sure to spread the word.” Felicity smiled. “I’ll wait until tomorrow. If Oliver texts I’ll know that I haven’t screwed up too badly. I do miss him. Is it too soon? I’m not that girl who just falls head over feet.”

 

“It’s so okay. You feel what you feel. How about we also recognized that he said he missed you too. I don’t think you are in this alone. Besides, you will always have me.” Caitlin lifted her mug, then clinked her’s with Felicity’s for cheers. “On that note, I’m off to bed and you should too.”

 

“I should,” Felicity sighed. “We are still on for operation get Caitlin a killer outfit tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yes, I’ll come pick you up for work. We will text if either of us gets trapped at work.” Caitlin got up and put her mug in the dishwasher.

 

*****

 

The next evening when Felicity got off work Caitlin was waiting in the car in the parking lot. She rushed out the door late, rain through the pouring rain to get to Caitlin. She slammed the passenger side door. “Sorry, I’m late. Let’s go find a Barry come have your way with me outfit!”

 

Caitlin looked at Felicity with concern. “I don’t want you to be upset if this doesn’t happen. Remember I’ll be fine either way. I am happy right now.” 

 

“I know,” Felicity rubbed her friend’s arm to reassure her. “That’s the best part we are both happy either way and we have each other.”

 

“Damn right! Now let’s get me a killer outfit!”

 

*****

 

After a couple of hours at the mall, several Caitlin fashion shows they made it home put the bags on the floor and stumbled to the couch.

 

Felicity looked at the wine bottles across the room in the wine rack. “Wine! Wine come to me, please. You are so far away.” She pouted. “I don’t even need a glass, I’ll drink you right from the bottle.”

 

Caitlin laughed. “I think I broke us. And all for a too short black skirt and a pair of killer heels.”

 

“You looked so hot Caitlin, trust me I know hot. I’m going on a date with Oliver Queen, remember?”

 

“Oh, I remember. That’s why you got the pink dress. We are going to look so hot under our jerseys” Caitlin laughed, forced herself off the couch. “Wine I’m coming for you.”

 

“You really are THE BEST Caitlin. Getting off the couch like that to get us wine. I bow to you.” Felicity pretended to bow from her seat on the couch when she did she felt her phone buzz. She quickly hauled it out to see a text from Oliver.

 

**Oliver: Hope you had a good day. About to hit the ice. Thinking of you.**

**Felicity: Thinking of you too**

**Felicity: Can’t wait to see you tomorrow**

**Felicity: Turning on the game now. Go Rockets!**

**Oliver: I can’t wait to see you too. I made late dinner reservations.**

**Oliver: Text you later tonight**

**Felicity: I’ll be waiting**

 

Felicity face hurt from grinning so wide. She didn’t ruin anything! She had a date with Oliver Queen tomorrow night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
